


Charmed and Merlin (1998) and Charmed and Merlin meet

by Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Charmed (TV 2018), Merlin (1998), Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter/pseuds/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter
Summary: When the worlds of Charmed and Camelot come together, what could possibly go wrong?





	1. Visiting Gran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily helps her cousin with changing the bedsheet and receives a visitor.

20/12/18  
  
I was at Granny's, helping my ten year old cousin Thea with changing her bedsheets. Uncle Ed was visiting. F **** ~~~~lossy the black cavapoo was with us. After the task of switching mattress cover, pillow case and duvet cover was done, Thea

 

Thea was tranfixed by the magnificent horse

 


	2. Madness for a woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther (Merlin 1998) goes mad for Igraine.

"Three months siege and we still haven't taken it." Boris paced up and down beside King Uther, who was focused only on the castle where he knew Igraine was in. "My advice to you is to give it up. It's madness."

"I must have Igraine," Uther insisted. He didn't give a thought to anything else. All that mattered to him was the woman.

"The kingdom is falling apart whilst we tear ourselves to pieces. If this was for money, or love, or power, I could understand it, but ALL THIS FOR CORNWALL'S WIFE?!" Boris wondered how long would Uther keep up with what he was doing.

_It all started at the coronation when Uther saw Gorlois with his wife and his young daughter Morgan Le Fay. Gorlois had permitted Uther to dance with Igraine - after all, Uther was king now and Gorlois couldn't say no as no one said no to the king. Then the king spoke to Merlin:_

_"Igraine, she's beautiful, isn't she?"_

_"Beautiful," agreed Merlin, "and … someone else's wife."_

_"But still beautiful. What does the rest matter?"_

 Uther could still remember that day. He wore his fancy crown and robes and cloak, Gorlois had long brown hair, a toga, and bands, and Igraine had her long black hair in a braid, a red dress and headband, earrings and bangles.

 


End file.
